Attack From Humanity
by regee123434
Summary: I've made a new Fan Fiction! This time it's about Shingeki No Kyojin! Based Two years after the latest anime episode. Spoilers for ending.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok I'm starting a new Fanfic about Attack on Titan even though I haven't finished my SSBB fic. I apologize for that but it just feels like I've out grown Super Smash Bros… But now I'm onto AOT so enjoy! (Based after when Annie is trapped in a crystal)

**Attack on Titan**

**Chapter One**

**Invasion**

Introduction

Hundreds of young trainees joined The Survey Corps, The Military Police and The Garrison to help win the war against the Titans. Annie is the Female Titan and went to extreme lengths to keep information from falling into the hands of Humanity, and is now trapped hundreds of miles underground in a large, silver crystal...

*Insert a Shingeki No Kyojin Theme here* (Preferably Crimson Bow and Arrow)

Two years after the massive battle consisting of Eren Jaeger and Annie Leonhardt... The next ten Trainees would choose which team the wanted to join, a member of the Garrison, the Survey Corps or the Military Police.

The Garrison – The Garrison takes care of all defences for the wall, whether it is patrols, repairs or improvements.

The Survey Corps – This military division is in charge of the exploration and the eventual reclamation of human territory from Titan-infested lands. Prior to the breach of Wall Maria, they explored the land outside of the Wall, though never getting that far due to the heavy casualties suffered by Titans.

The Military Police – The Military Police Brigade is the primary police force within human territory. Not only do they maintain order, they serve as the king's guards. Since they don't normally come in contact with the Titans, they must have special permission to use 3D gear and usually carry firearms such as rifles instead.

10. Kiemon Kajitani. (Boy)  
9. Gonshiro Higuchi. (Boy)  
8. Rika Sawai. (Girl)  
7. Hana Urayama. (Girl)  
6. Hannes Imiea. (Boy)  
5. Thomas Brunes. (Boy)  
4. Gina Yisimas. (Girl)  
3. Sasha Kyuem. (Girl)  
2. Eric Voloman. (Boy)  
1. Sam Ackerman. (Boy, Top of the Class)

These ten Trainees can choose one of the three paths that lie ahead of them, The Garrison, The Survey Corps and the Military Police.

Sam's POV

I stood at the far right of the line with Eric standing next to me, and I could see his eyes rapidly looking at the three, large signs in front of us. To the left was the sign of the Garrison, in the middle was the Survey Corps, and to the right was the Military Police. My eyes were fixed to a certain position, The Survey Corps. It was my dream to follow in the footsteps of the legendary Levi Ackerman, but not so much his mood.

We all stood there with our right hand over our heart and our left behind our backs, waiting to be dismissed. We didn't need to wait too long before we were sent off, but it was easy to tell that some people got tired just by holding their arms up for 10 minutes. Luckily for them there was no more training for a while, just relaxation until we join our squads...

A/N: Well this one took it's time but my new Fanfiction is up and shall be continued. I don't know what will happen to my SSBB Fanfiction but if you want me to continue it, I will. The text in this is kind of like someone's journal, and yes, Erwin did wait two years until he released the plan, just so he could get more recruits. Leave a like and favourite! BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ignore the last chapter where it was called Invasion. I had changed the entire story line and forgot the title. Nothing else, so ENJOY!

**Attack on Titan**

**Chapter Two**

**With Sam's Help**

Sam's POV

I found Eric lying on his back, facing the sky on top of the cliff near camp, and he looked like he was daydreaming. When he heard me approach, he stood up and saluted. "Good morning Sam." "Good morning Eric. Why do you always salute when you greet me?" I asked. "Because I respect you and your abilities." He spoke with his head down, as if he were a bit embarrassed. "How so?" "Your skills with the Three Dimensional gear is outstanding, it's almost like you grew up using it. The way you gain speed by grappling to each tree and swing around them, I just find it very impressive." His head was up and he was smiling at me in a strange way, almost if he were found something funny about what he was saying. I was tempted to say "Maybe that's why you are always distracted. You're always admiring my skills" but that would mentally hurt him. "Are you trying to ask me to help you train more? You already made it to the top ten. You came second for Christ sake!" He blushed a bit and looked down. "...Well...I only made it because of my skills with the swords, not the gear. So if you want to, can you help me develop my 3D gear skills?"

Eric's POV

We had asked the training leader if we could borrow some equipment to practise for the squads we would join. That was a lie of course but he didn't need to know that. Sam and I made our way to the only forest that wasn't over-run by Titans. "Okay, how do you want to start training?" Sam had his arms crossed and was wearing a puzzled look. "Not a race that's for sure. So how about we start with the grapples." "Okay, grapples it is." I moved into position to start, but Sam stopped me and said, "Stand where you aren't looking at any trees. That way you won't need to slow down to avoid any. And make sure you in the middle of the first two trees you're going to grapple to." He demonstrated the tactic and just by watching, I could see what he meant. "Your turn." I stood in the same place as he was, focused and visualised where I wanted to go. I fired the left grapple towards the first tree, feeling the thunk through the wire. I took a few steps back...and ran. I ran my heart out and fired up the gas tanks. The first grapple removed, second fired, gas, remove, fire, gas, remove, fire. Those three words circle my head, commanding my hands to move. I looked over to my right and noticed Sam firing his hooks and easily keeping up with me. Fire, gas, remove, gas, fire, fire, fire, fire, fire, fire, my mind just repeating that word over and over again. I kept firing each one, but it wouldn't last forever. A small rattling sound came from the gas tanks above my gear and I knew I was running out of gas, and quickly. I fired both my grapples at the ground, and released. It might sound very dangerous, but it's how I like to slow down. I felt the impact run through my legs and slid for a few hundred meters, tearing up a massive line of grass. My legs and lower body burned from the pressure, but I shook off the pain and kind of limped back over to where Sam had stopped a few meters back. His first words were, "That was pretty good, but you used up too much gas far too quickly." "I've already got that sorted out. I just didn't have the right gear with me." No one knew, but I had already made myself a new kind of 3D maneuver gear. It looked the same except I added some more slots for extra Gas Canisters if I needed them.

"Well Eric, I guess you didn't need too much help with you skills, you just needed a little push to get you going." "But still, thank you Sam." "Don't worry about it. Glad to help." Suddenly a loud scream was heard from camp, even from the top of the cliff where we were standing. "What was that?!" I yelled. "I don't know but let's go see!" Sam yelled while making a run for the path. I was about to catch up to him when I thought, "Why not just jump down?" So that's what I did. I leaped off the edge and fired both of my grapples onto the cliff side. Taking one off, I fired it lower and removed the next, repeating it until I made it to the bottom. Sam wasn't too far behind, but he looked very tired from running down the hill as fast as he could. "How did you get here so fast?" He panted. "I jumped." I said it so simply it sounded obvious. Another scream echoed around the camp. "Come on!"

A/N: I haven't uploaded my SSBB one so I decided to make two chapters in one day. Well it's now 9:00pm and tomorrow is Thursday, my favourite day because I have my Flute lessons! Period 1-Band P2-Japanese P3-English P4-Flute P5-Ceramics P6-Ceramics. Best lesson arrangement. Well that's all for now. BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OMG, OMG, OMG! I already have three favourites and one Follower! HAPPINESS OVALOAD! Enjoy Chapter Three!

**Attack on Titan**

**Chapter Three**

**Surprise Attack**

Eric's POV

Another scream echoed around the camp. "Come on!" "I'm right behind you." Neither of us knew what all the screaming was about, but we ran towards it either way. We stood at either side of the doors preparing to open and see what was causing the screams. Sam was on the left side, holding up one finger, then another. I realised that he was counting the time before we went in. He held up the last finger and we both grabbed the closest handle and yanked it open...Okay, what I saw next really disturbed me. What I thought I would see was pain and someone being hurt, but this was the entire opposite. Many colours hanging from the roof, hung around the walls and even the tables had deep red covers. But at the end of the room, hung up on the wooden pillars was... (Ok you're going to think, WTF?!) ...the strangest thing I've ever seen. A large, blue banner, and written upon it was "Happy Birthday, Sam!" (You're thinking it, aren't you?) I looked over to Sam and he had the same kind of expression on his face, except his mouth was open as if he were saying "Really?" (You're just screaming WTF?! And tempted to click close, aren't you"  
The back door opened and in popped Rika and Hana, Hannes and Thomas, Gina and Sasha, and Kiemon and Gonshiro. They all had large smiles on their faces, except for Kiemon that is. He's never happy, so he's like Levi except without the skill, or the desire to clean. The doors behind us reopened and every single one of the other Trainees were standing behind us, all with the same smiles. If they were wearing the Military Police jackets then it would look like a surprise arrest. But no, it's a surprise birthday party... Honestly why a party now? Just before were about to graduate. "Happy birthday Sam!" They all yelled. The only response he had was to look down and shake his head. *Sigh*

The party lasted for quite a while, six hours at least, just for the Top Ranking Trainee whose turning seventeen. Suddenly the squad leader walked in and the chatter died down. He took his place at the end of the hall behind a small stand, and asked the "Birthday Boy" to come up front. "Now Trainee, would you like to tell us what Rank your graduating to?" His voice was as quite as a whisper, but I could still here it from the back where I was taking to Rika.

Silence. That's all that happened for a while, before Sam spoke quietly. "The Survey Corps." "What's that? I don't think anyone heard." "The Survey Corps." Whispers were past around the room, "Is he serious?" "You're kidding." They kept talking until some genius said, "No one survives in the Survey Corps! You have no chance of surviving five years out there in Titan lands." Everyone stopped and starred at him. "Just saying." Sam looked furious, and I could see his hands rolled into fists behind the stand. "No one survives huh? Well what about Levi Ackerman, Hanji Zoe, Erwin Smith, Eren Jaeger, Mikasa, Armin Alert and Jean Kirsten?" "That's because there're good..." "AND YOUR SAYING THAT I'M NOT?! HOW DO YOU THINK I MADE IT TO TOP GRADE WITHOUT BEING GOOD!?" He decided to shut up or the argument would turn into a fight, and no one wants to fight the top grader. Suddenly a faint noise was heard in the room. It sounded a little like drum beats and an earthquake. It got louder and louder, until the doors burst open and three Trainees ran in, looking extremely scared. "Sir! We need everyone out of the building! Now!" His voice was trembling and shaky but he managed to get the words out. "What's the matter?" Before he could answer another Trainee came flying through the open doors, except he was covered in blood and he had lost an arm. The leader ran up to him to help him up but the Trainee refused. "Leave me, I'm done. You need to get out of here. They're coming." "Who's coming?" The dying man struggled to speak, and started coughing blood, but he eventually yelled, "THE TITANS!"

Everyone started panicking, running around. Some ran for the storage rooms to get the 3D manuever gear and swords. I ran for my cabin, which was on the other side of camp and I didn't know where the titans were coming from. But I had to make it over to my special gear, or no one would have a chance. I kept thinking in my head while I ran "It had better be safe, it's all fine." But when I got there those thoughts went to space. The wall closest to my cabin had been demolished and four titans had walked through. "Shit Eric, what are you doing over here right where the Titans are?" It turns out that Sam had the same idea as me. "I was coming to get my gear, but I don't think that's possible anymore." "Your gear? I think Hana found that and put it in the storage room." *Sigh* God dammit Hana, I thought I told you not to touch it. "Come on, let's get to the storage rooms then" We started running back to the other side again, while encountering a titan attacking one of the cabins. "I hope there's no one in there." I prayed

The storage room is usually full of manuever gear, but not anymore. The left row which used to hold the blades was empty, and the right were the manuever gear only had one left. Luckily it was my gear, and there were four swords hanging above it. "If there's no gear for me, then I'll just have to improvise." Sam stated. "How so?" "I'll climb the buildings and cut their necks open, while you distract them." Great plan Sam, but there's one problem. "How are you going to get onto the roofs? All the titans that I saw were class 15's." "I'll find a way. No need to worry."

A/N: Chapter Three finished! And I think this is the new record of words in a fanfic for me. Nothing else to say really... BYE!


End file.
